talesofbastionfandomcom-20200213-history
Water Magic
'Water Magic' Water Magic is a subschool of Elemental Magic. As the name implies, it involves the invocation of water spirits to move and shape water, mud, and ice in accordance with the wishes of the caster. Beginner Water Mages tend to practice on ice if it is available - the more solid and permanent nature of it making it easier to examine and critique one's own work - while those who live in warmer climates make do with small quantities of water. More advanced Water Mages can perform much more impressive feats, turning normally placid water into a violent weapon, drawing moisture from the air into a respectable amount of their chosen element, and converting water to ice quickly enough to freeze targets solid or fling icy barbs at them. While currents play less of a role than winds on a sailing vessel, Water Mages are still more than welcome to fill most nautical positions and jobs, and in any climate where structures can feasibly be constructed from ice and snow, they serve much the same function as Earth Mages. And in any area but a desert, they serve the same way in combat... 'Water Magic Mechanics' The Water Magic advantage costs 4 AP per rank, and is a Mid Utility advantage that is also useable in Short and Mid-Range Combat. Rank I: A mage with one rank of Water Magic has learned the basics of calling upon the spirits of Water and Ice. Water is a heavy and difficult element to manage, however, and many Water Mages prefer to take their talents to more constructive pursuits such as nautical or naval jobs, or else as entertainers or even merchants selling ice on a hot day. That said, most Water Mages can manage to move a spray of water fast enough to bring down a potential mugger. Rank II: A mage with two ranks of Water Magic can be considered a proper Water Mage, capable of altering or providing the flow of water in considerable quantity, and freezing it fairly quickly. While the water under consideration still becomes harder to move the farther away it is, many Water Mages demonstrate the ability to freeze fluids and move liquids at a surprising distance. More importantly, such casters can now move water fast enough to lash multiple opponents with it repeatedly. Only the most treacherous waters still provide a barrier to a Water Mage's transport once they've reached this level of ability. Rank III: A mage with three ranks of Water Magic has become dangerously savvy concerning where and how the water in the world around them can be accessed. A caster with this level of ability can begin drawing moisture from the air if no other source of water is available, and more importantly, can freeze and unfreeze it fast enough to bring Ice Magic to even the driest, hottest locales. Such a mage can perform the duties of a tugboat faster than any mortal crew, and can move water in such quantities as to attempt to overturn anything short of a true Ship of the Line. On land, they are more likely to try to freeze a target to death than beat them with water. Rank IV: A mage with four ranks of Water Magic has now truly mastered the forces of Elemental Water. Such mages have been known to stride calmly and on-course through a blizzard, simply flip galleons, and freeze ongoing battles solid for examination. Rank V+: A mage with five or more ranks of Water Magic almost certainly either has used principles gleaned from other elemental disciplines to reach this point or else has spiritual assistance from an outside source, such as godhood. Such a mage could easily be considered a localized national treasure or an entire unit of Siege weaponry, capable of overturning a fleet of warships or drowning a costal city with ease. Such a mage would be welcomed for their utility nearly everywhere they go. 'Common Water Magic Spells' While every Water Mage has his or her own style and probably a few custom spells (and of course Elemental Mages tend to make up spells on the spot), the following are all common-use variants on spells for water manipulation and are available to anyone with the Water Magic advantage. *Flow - The most basic spell a water mage learns, most other spells in the Water Mage arsenal are derived from this one. It covers the basic motion of water. *Freeze/Unfreeze - The conversion of water to ice and back. Advanced Water Mages can weaponize it. *Waterspout - An extension of Flow, Waterspout produces an ongoing, whirling column of water that can be used to crash through formations and improvised barriers. Requires a substantial nearby source of water, no smaller than a stream. *Whirlpool - An inversion of Waterspout, Whirlpool produces its namesake, dragging anything floating down into the depths of the body of water it's placed in. *Obscuring Mist - Vaporizes nearby water in the area, sending it into the air and obscuring sight. *Water Whip - A favored defensive spell, Water Whip is an accelerated version of flow that can levitate a small quantity of water and lash opponents with it. *Porcupine Ice - Just like the similarly-named Earth spell, Porcupine Ice sends shards of ice moving with great speed, with the goal of impaling foes. 'Rare Water Magic Spells' The following spells are sometimes known to Water Mages, but are not included by default and require a separate advantage. *Cold Snap - A specialized Freeze that blankets the entire area within the caster's range in ice, impeding motion and making a wealth of ice available for shaping purposes. *It's Not Ice - Another specialized spell. Rather than freezing water, it simply makes water fail to take the shape of the container that it resides in, keeping all other liquid properties. A boat could float on a column of water contained by nothing at all, while people swim through it. *Bursting Bubbles - Ridiculous on the surface of it, the spell is actually one of the most devastating available in naval warfare. Drawing on Air Magic principles, the caster drags a great deal of air beneath the waves and releases it beneath their target. The resulting explosion of bubbles destroys the bouyancy of whatever floats above it, sinking it immediately. *Cross Country - Few would expect that Water Mages have a spell that improves their overland travel speed, but some have mastered producing ice with such alacrity and efficiency that they can skate to their destination. The spell cannot be used to fly, but can be used to surmount most major land-based obstacles and create short bridges, in additional to the speed benefits. *It's Raining Men - This spell pushes water into the shape of a humanoid, allowing it to rampage around as a water-based puppet. *Blood Puppet - A spell only rumored to exist. It is theoretically possible to use Flow on the fluids within a living plant or animal, but the spiritual interference from the target typically makes it impossible. Nonetheless, there are still legends of the most powerful Water Mages who bring horrified, twitchy "allies" with them into battle, seemingly moving against their will.